Le chemin de la division
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Civil War] Les Avengers se déchirent autour des Sokovia Accords. Sur le chemin de la division, ils croiseront plusieurs embranchements : celui de la discorde, celui de la méfiance, celui de la haine, et celui de l'affrontement. [Publié pour patienter ensemble jusqu'à la sortie du film.] [Potentiels spoilers.]
1. Partie 1 : Le chemin de la discorde

**Histoire de nous faire tous patienter jusqu'à la sortie de Civil War, je vous propose quelques textes (je ne sais pas encore combien, on verra selon l'inspiration) sur ce qui _pourrait_ se passer dans le film. Je me base donc sur des théories et sur les quelques éléments qu'on peut déjà deviner, donc il y aura peut-être quelques SPOILERS.**

* * *

 **Partie 1 –**

 **Le chemin de la discorde**

* * *

À la base, les Avengers étaient au nombre de six : Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow et Hawkeye. Ce fut cette équipe qui combattit Loki et ses armées de Chitauris lors de la Bataille de New York.

Les années passèrent, les événements se succédèrent, et la composition de l'équipe commença à changer lors du coup de folie d'Ultron : The Vision, Scarlet Witch et Quicksilver vinrent se rajouter à la liste – mais ce dernier fut un membre de courte durée, tué en sauvant la vie d'Hawkeye.

Suite à la Bataille de Sokovia, l'équipe changea de visage. Exit Hulk (porté disparu), Thor (reparti sur Asgard), Iron Man et Hawkeye (qui prenaient leur « retraite »), place à une toute nouvelle composition : Captain America et Black Widow, les deux seuls Avengers d'origine, supervisaient désormais Falcon, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, et The Vision.

Pendant des mois, cette nouvelle équipe, plus forte et plus soudée que jamais, parcourut le globe, prenant leur mission d'Avengers très au sérieux, protégeant les civils des menaces qui planaient sur eux.

Mais c'était avant les Sokovia Accords.

Malgré les succès des Avengers, les populations commençaient à craindre les débordements, et les gouvernements souhaitaient pouvoir contrôler les super-héros, avoir un droit de regard et de commandement sur leurs actes. Les Sokovia Accords – nommés en rapport avec la catastrophe survenue dans le petit pays du même nom – furent rédigés et signés, et chaque héros devait être recensé et placé sous contrôle.

Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, fut l'un des plus grands supporters de ces accords, au plus grand étonnement de tous. Il était connu pour s'être toujours opposé à l'utilisation de ses armures par le gouvernement américain, et il n'aimait pas trop que celui-ci vienne se mêler de ses affaires. Mais Stark avait peur. Il avait lui-même participé à la création du monstre Ultron, qui avait manqué de détruire l'humanité toute entière, et craignait que d'autres débordements de ce type ne finissent par arriver, et que les Avengers ne parviennent pas à les endiguer, ou bien alors au prix d'un trop grand sacrifice en vies humaines. Il s'était donc tout de suite rangé du côté de la loi, suivi par Black Widow, War Machine, The Vision, et Spider-Man, rejoints plus tard par Black Panther.

Face à lui, Steve Rogers. Le héros de guerre, Captain America, l'autre leader des Avengers d'origine. L'homme voyait dans ces accords un abus du pouvoir sur les libertés individuelles de chacun. À ses yeux, chaque héros devait être libre d'être recensé ou non. Plus, la dernière fois qu'il avait fait confiance à un corps de gouvernement, les dirigeants de celui-ci s'étaient avérés être des leaders d'HYDRA. Il n'était pas prêt à commettre la même erreur une deuxième fois. Ses convictions étaient partagées par Falcon, Ant-Man, Scarlet Witch, et Hawkeye.

Ce fut donc ainsi que l'équipe avança sur le long et sinueux chemin de la discorde, partagée entre deux idéaux contraires et incompatibles, se déchirant sur des sujets de politique alors que la sécurité du monde reposait toujours plus sur leur cohésion dans l'action.

* * *

 **Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en review ;) La partie 2 (qui n'est pas la suite, mais un autre texte inspiré du futur film) est déjà prête et sera publiée vendredi prochain (le 8 avril).**

 **Je vous laisse donc là, à part pour ceux qui laissent des reviews puisque je vous répondrais, et ceux qui veulent m'ajouter sur Facebook (rien d'obligatoire) pour suivre mon actualité d'auteure : Isa Sidious (je suis tellement originale pour la création de pseudos xD).**


	2. Partie 2 : Le chemin de la méfiance

**Bucky me semblait occuper une place primordiale dans l'intrigue, donc j'ai décidé de parler de lui (et aussi parce que c'est mon bébé * cœur *).**

 **Attention, c'est rempli de suppositions. Et en ce qui concerne la méfiance de Natasha, c'est là encore des suppositions – je n'ai aucune idée des raisons qui la poussent à se méfier autant de Bucky, alors j'ai peut-être inventé (à vérifier quand le film sortira enfin).**

* * *

 **Partie 2 –**

 **Le chemin de la méfiance**

* * *

Après des mois et des mois de recherches, Steve et Sam avaient finalement réussi à localiser Bucky. Captain America était soulagé de pouvoir retrouver son ami d'enfance, perdu depuis si longtemps – même si ce qui s'annonçait devant eux n'était guère propice à se réjouir.

Bucky était un ex-assassin contrôlé par HYDRA pendant des décennies. Il avait à son actif des meurtres très célèbres et médiatisés – Kennedy, ou bien les parents Stark. C'était donc tout naturellement vers lui que les soupçons s'étaient tournés lorsqu'une bombe avait explosé lors d'une conférence au Wakanda, et tué sur le coup le père de T'Challa, alias Black Panther.

Mais Steve savait que ce n'était pas Bucky qui était à l'origine de cet attentat. Le Winter Soldier avait disparu dans la nature après les événements de Washington D.C., et Bucky Barnes était réapparu au même moment – meurtri, brisé, perdu, mais plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été pendant les soixante-dix dernières années.

De plus, Bucky lui avait juré qu'il n'y était pour rien. « I don't do that anymore » _(Je ne le fais plus depuis longtemps)_ , avait-il dit. Steve connaissait bien l'homme qui avait grandi avec lui, et était enclin à le croire sur parole.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Les gouvernements ne le croyaient pas. Ils ne voyaient en lui qu'une menace qu'il fallait placer sous leur contrôle. Mais Bucky en avait assez d'être contrôlé par les autres. Il voulait retrouver le goût de la liberté, le goût de vivre en homme libre, au lieu d'être poursuivi sans relâche pour avoir commis des actes dont il n'avait même pas conscience.

Lorsque Bucky avait rejoint l'équipe de Captain America, il y avait eu de la méfiance, mais les autres super-héros l'avaient tout de même accepté, conscients qu'ils se battaient tous dans le même camp.

Au contraire, l'équipe d'Iron Man avait quelques difficultés avec l'ancien assassin soviétique. Ce qui était compréhensible de la part de Tony, car ses parents avaient été tués par Bucky. Natasha se méfiait également – mais c'était vrai, pourquoi faire confiance à un homme qui avait tué des gens alors qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur les événements, alors qu'on était soi-même un ancien assassin, qui avait agi en parfaite conscience de ses actes ?

Bucky était entouré de personnes qui avançaient sur le chemin de la méfiance. Seul Steve lui faisait entièrement confiance, les autres étaient situés à des degrés variés de doutes à propos de lui.

Il avait été un fugitif pendant des mois. Steve était venu le sauver, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas profiter de la seconde chance qu'il s'était offert en s'enfuyant d'HYDRA. Il était condamné à fuir les autorités pendant toute sa vie. C'était avec une grande amertume qu'il continuait sa vie, lui qui n'aurait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour protéger son pays lorsqu'il avait combattu durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

* * *

 **Je répète: il s'agit de suppositions, donc si elles se révèlent fausses, ne me frappez pas ;)**

 **On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour la troisième partie. Bonne semaine à tous :)**


	3. Partie 3 : Le chemin de la haine

**Étant donné que le film semble centré sur la relation entre Steve et Tony, je me disais que ce serait bien de les mettre vraiment à l'honneur dans un petit texte.**

 **Je poste avec une journée d'avance tout simplement parce que je ne pourrais pas passer demain, du coup ainsi j'évite le retard (pour une fois dans ma vie bordel ! xD)**

* * *

 **Partie 3 –**

 **Le chemin de la haine**

* * *

Tony avait commencé à supporter les Sokovia Accords pour éviter d'autres catastrophes du type Ultron. Il savait qu'il en était à l'origine, il savait qu'il pouvait être considéré comme le véritable grand méchant de la Bataille de Sokovia, et il n'avait pas envie que de jeunes super-héros inexpérimentés ne commettent la même erreur que lui, ou que lui-même ne surestime à nouveau ses propres capacités et ne crée un nouveau monstre.

Cela lui avait brisé le cœur de constater que Steve n'avait pas voulu suivre le mouvement, attaché comme il était à la notion de liberté, au mépris de la sécurité mondiale. « We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own. » _(Nous ne sommes peut-être pas parfaits, mais les mains les plus sûres sont encore les nôtres.)_ Captain America, par ces mots, lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait pas l'intrusion de bureaucrates dans sa gestion des menaces contre la planète – même si aux yeux de Tony, il n'y avait que par l'encadrement que la Terre pourrait être sauvée des idées démesurées de certaines personnes.

Tony n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi fondamentalement opposé à Steve. Bien qu'au début de leur cohabitation dans l'équipe d'origine des Avengers, ils s'étaient souvent disputés et envoyés des piques, les deux hommes avaient fini par apprendre à coopérer et étaient par la force des choses devenus amis. Ils avaient toujours combattu côte à côte, mais jamais l'un contre l'autre. L'idée ne leur aurait même jamais effleuré l'esprit.

Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il semblait vouloir arriver, en dépit de tous les efforts de Tony pour tenter de mettre fin à cet affrontement inutile et destructeur avant même qu'il ne commence.

Steve et Tony étaient initialement les leaders des Avengers, mais ils étaient désormais les meneurs de leurs propres équipes, de leur propre camp, dans cette guerre civile et fratricide entre super-héros.

Jamais plus ils ne pourraient compter l'un sur l'autre, jamais plus le bouclier de Captain America viendrait protéger Tony du feu ennemi, jamais plus Iron Man n'utiliserait ses propulseurs pour riposter contre un assaillant qui aurait tiré sur Steve.

Ils s'étaient engagés sur le chemin de la division, sur le chemin de la haine, et c'était une route à sens unique. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de revenir sur leurs pas, ils ne le pouvaient pas.

* * *

 **Encore une petite partie la semaine prochaine, et puis place à la vraie Civil War ! (et non plus aux hypothèses et analyses d'une fan en manque...)**

 **Merci pour les quelques reviews, et si vous voulez en laisser une, ne vous privez surtout pas ! Les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur de fanfictions, en quelque sorte, et je vous jure que ça fait plaisir d'en recevoir une (moi ça me donne la patate toute la journée), même si ce n'est pour rien dire de constructif x)**


	4. Partie 4 : Le chemin de l'affrontement

**Pour cette dernière partie, je n'ai pas été très créative, je me suis contentée de reprendre mes drabbles spécial Civil War et de les remettre ici. Ils ont été originellement publiés sur mon recueil « Marvellous drabbles [FR] » que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil, dans la liste de mes histoires. N'hésitez pas à jeter un œil aux autres, ça fait un moment que je bosse sur ça ;)**

 **Il s'agit de drabbles écrits sur la base de séquences de la bande-annonce.**

* * *

 **Partie 4 –**

 **Le chemin de l'affrontement**

* * *

\- Très bien, je commence à m'impatienter, déclara Tony. Underoos !

Steve n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une toile d'araignée bien visqueuse s'empara de son fidèle bouclier, et une autre lui lia les mains.

Spider-Man venait d'entrer en scène. Il fit un saut périlleux et atterrit sur l'un des véhicules qui parsemaient la grande piste.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, fit Peter Parker.

Le bouclier accroché au bras du nouveau venu brillait sous les rayons de soleil, qui formaient quelques reflets sur le métal.

La tension entre les deux équipes emplissait l'air autour d'eux de la même manière que si elle était à l'état solide.

* * *

Ils étaient réunis dans une salle, et Thunderbolt Ross passait des images de leurs batailles sur un écran géant.

\- New York, fit-il.

Une armée de Chitauris, et des civils terrorisés.

\- Washington D.C.

Un gigantesque héliporteur se brisant en deux.

\- Sokovia.

Les robots d'Ultron.

Devant cette dernière image, Wanda détourna la tête, horrifiée. Steve savait qu'il lui était difficile de revoir les images de la bataille dont elle avait été en partie responsable. La nouvelle Avenger avait encore du mal à accepter les conséquences de ses choix passés.

\- Ça suffit, interrompit-il.

Il voulait mettre fin à la gêne qui s'était emparée de l'esprit de sa coéquipière.

* * *

Scott s'était miniaturisé et s'était précipité pour s'installer sur la flèche que s'apprêtait à tirer Clint. Le projectile s'envola vers Iron Man avec une puissance phénoménale pour l'homme microscopique. La sensation de vitesse était toujours grisante, même après un bout de temps passé dans la peau d'Ant-Man. Le monde autour de lui n'était plus qu'un éclair d'images dans les tons gris.

La flèche fila comme une fusée mais fut arrêtée par un tir des propulseurs de Tony. Scott sauta rapidement vers son ennemi, passa entre ses doigts écartés, et continua de courir à toute allure le long du bras métallique de l'armure ultra-sophistiquée.

* * *

\- Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée, s'exclama Steve sur un ton de défi.

Il releva les poings devant son visage recouvert de plaies, et il fixa Tony avec un air déterminé.

C'était ce qu'il avait déjà affirmé face à une espèce de brute il y avait déjà si longtemps. Un beau jour de l'année 1943, dans une petite ruelle moisie de Brooklyn. Il avait fini face contre terre... mais Bucky était arrivé juste à temps pour le sauver.

La scène qui se déroulait au moment présent n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec la précédente. Il affrontait désormais Tony, calfeutré dans son armure d'Iron Man, et Bucky était assommé et ne pouvait pas se porter à son secours.

Il frappa son adversaire, livré à lui-même.

* * *

Les deux équipes se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre.

Captain America, Winter Soldier, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Ant-Man et Falcon d'un côté. Iron Man, Black Widow, Vision, War Machine, Black Panther et Spider-Man de l'autre.

Les Avengers étaient divisés. L'équipe s'était fracturée en deux clans distincts, et rien ne pourrait les réunir à nouveau.

Wanda s'envola, et face à elle, Vision en fit autant. Bucky courait au côté de son meilleur ami Steve. Natasha secondait Tony. Falcon fila lui aussi dans les airs, tandis que Tony allumait ses propulseurs.

La collision était inévitable, et elle ferait un boucan d'enfer chez les vengeurs de la planète.

* * *

Tony avait renforcé son attirail de gadgets. Il y avait rajouté un morceau d'armure déployable qui lui permettait de détourner un tir avec ses propres mains. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il serait obligé de s'en servir contre le meilleur ami de son ancien meilleur ami.

Bucky s'était avancé vers lui avec un regard haineux, et avait pointé son arme sur lui. Lorsqu'il tira, Tony était déjà prêt à détourner la balle, qui percuta le métal de sa nouvelle protection. Il eut néanmoins une expression surprise et un regard terrifié devant un tel déchaînement de violence.

* * *

 **Il y a un dernier drabble de prévu dans cette série, mais qui n'a pas grand-chose à voir. Je vous propose de le découvrir dimanche sur le recueil « Marvellous drabbles [FR] » !**

 **Nous en avons donc fini avec cette petite fanfiction, il n'y a plus qu'à aller découvrir le film ! Je stresse, je stresse...**


End file.
